


Hide and go Surprise!

by xNinjaGurl50



Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, It kinda goes wrong, Logan is somewhat calm, Roman... isn't seen much. I am not really good at writing him, Virgil is a good dad, Virgil panics., Virgil teaches Patton to surprise, in the form of panic, oh well, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Toddler Patton is the best at surprises
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525433
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Hide and go Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last one shot, the actual prompt I got will be in the endnotes to not spoil it too much.
> 
> I have been super busy all the time. Literally the only free time I get from Friday-Sunday is in the morning until 6 PM on Saturday. Other than that, I have play rehearsals after school, and homework I got to do, so I have had little to no time to write anything. It is 12 AM rn, and I got out of work at 10:30 PM, and have work at 11:30 AM, but I was awake and thought I should finish it up. It isn't my best since I was tired both times I wrote this, and it isn't that edited. I should probably stop typing. I always make these too long with rambling when I am tired
> 
> TW: Food, slight angst, panic, missing family member (Not really any trigger warnings, as this is a fluffy series, but still)

The whole regressing thing had happened a lot more, which concerned and delighted the others. Remus and Deceit would always visit and spend the day with Patton when he was like this, making sure to join in on the plan to show Patton the love he deserved. This lead to a lot of hijinx to ensue. The first thing to happen was an incident that kept everyone on high alert of the small moral side. It started with Virgil, despite him claiming he had nothing to do with it, but every other side agreed it was his fault. 

He would often house the baby in his hoodie jacket (which Patton would squeal as “Warm!”) whenever he got the chance. It was a pretty normal thing to see around the house. Except, when Virgil decided to teach Patton to surprise people. He would hide, squished against Virgil’s chest to make himself hidden. Then, when Virgil got close enough to a side, Virgil would unzip his hoodie some of the ways, as Patton jumped up and yelled

“Suprise!” The first few times this happened, everyone was actually frightened for a second (except for Logan) before chuckling and ruffling his hair. This started to escalate more and more. First Patton would hide behind walls, or the couch, or anything and yell surprise. He slowly got better and better at hide and seek, to the point that he would somehow make elaborate lumps in blankets or set shoes at curtains to throw the adults off his tracks. The others were quite surprised, but not overly concerned with this. It just made life more interesting, as well as their games of hide and seek.

The incident, though, did not happen during one of those games. It was yet another day, and the sides knew that Patton was little again. They had begun to start picking up on little signs in Thomas’ behavior and tiny changes in the mindscape. Logan had even procured a certain system to detect this change and baby proof the house when it happened.

* * *

Roman practically hopped around the house as Logan got breakfast ready, smiling.

“We are going to do so much today! I could take him into the imagination, and we could have a picnic! Then we could go horseback riding, and then-” Logan put a hand on his shoulder as he buzzed around, a gentle smile on his face.

“I am sure that Patton would love all of those ideas, but for now… let's get ready for breakfast. Roman nodded as he set the plates down on the table. Logan helped before bringing the french toast out. They heard Virgil’s quick footsteps, turning to look at him. They smiled at the lump in his hoodie. Roman raised an eyebrow with a smirk at the small little hair poking out of the top.

“Oh, where oh where could Patton be?” Virgil’s eyes were wide, and his face slightly pale. He unzipped his hoodie, taking out a small dog plush that Virgil got for him. The two look at him in confusion before he breathed out.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

They were quite excited and sent Virgil up to wake him up. Virgil smiled as he pushed the door open, smiling at the little mound of blankets, along with a little tuft of strawberry blonde. He sat at the edge and rocked the mass back and forth.

“Time to get up, Patty-cake…” To this, he got no answer. No movement, no little yawns. No grunts as he shifted. Nothing. Now that Virgil realized, the mound of blankets didn’t move at all, not by tiny breathing or a tiny heartbeat. Terror gripped Virgil as he practically threw the blankets off the bed. A few pillows fell, along with some plushies as well. Patton was nowhere in sight. He stooped down to pick up the strawberry-blonde dog plush took his place.

* * *

“WHAT?!” Roman screeched, his eyes blown wide with panic, his hands flying to his hair. Logan paled but otherwise stayed the same.

“He could be could be trapped, or hurt, or-” Virgil breathed in and out rapidly as the panic started to kick in.

“Preposterous, Virgil. The mindscape makes sure everything is safe when he has changed into this state. The imagination is locked up, as is the subconscious. He has to be either in the lightscape or darkscape. I doubt he would be harmed by anyone, as we found out at our first tea party, so it shouldn’t be that hard to locate him.” Despite his calm words, Logan felt a cold sweat drip from his forehead. The only time they had lost him was because of the dark sides, and afterward, they made sure to tell the others beforehand. But now, they were just left in the dark. 

They spent almost an hour panicking as they searched high and low, first in the lightscape. Roman pulled the couch, Virgil checked behind the TV, and Logan even went through Patton’s horrendously messy room (taking the opportunity to organize it a bit). Still nothing. They met up with Deceit and Remus, who had no idea he was missing. They joined the searching, knowing the darkscape a lot better than Logan and Roman. Still nothing. Roman, Logan, and Virgil sighed as they swept sweat from their brows, each exhausted and still nervous. Remus and Deceit continued to look on the dark side, while the light side resigned for a small break. Virgil deflated into himself, his eyes brimming with tears.

“This is it. I’ll never see him again. No more sunshine smiles. No more dad jokes. My life is ruined." Logan shook his head, pushing him onto the couch.

“Don’t say that Virgil. Let me get you water or something. We will find him.” Logan sighed as the other collapsed on the couch or floor, each with varying levels of distress on their faces. Logan stumbled into the kitchen, his muscles wavering slightly. He grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with ice. He swished the ice around in the cup, sighing as they clinked.

Logan’s ears perked at the sound of crunching. He strained his ears, looking around the kitchen until something fell from above him onto the counter. He scooped it up with a finger, examining it. It looked like chocolate. He narrowed his eyes, before wiping it off on a towel, looking up from where the substance fell. His eyes widened. Patton stared back at him, on the top of the cabinet. The cookie jar his older self would keep on the top of the cabinets to stop him from eating all of them was beside him, and one large, half-eaten chocolate cookie was in his small pudgy hands. Crumbs littered his face, along with smeared chocolate.

Patton simply waved as he continued to much on the treat. Logan dropped the cup, the ice scattering on the floor. He could hear the others jump up and head towards him, but he stared at Patton with a look of relief and joy. The others entered examining the scene. Roman rose and eyebrow as he placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder

“Lobot? You good there, buddy?” He was ignored, so he simply swooped down to collect the ice before it melted, placing it in the plastic cup to dump. Virgil gazed at Lo curiously, before seeing he was looking up. His gaze followed his, and he jumped.

“PAT!” Roman jumped at the screech, dropping the cup, the ice-breaking further into smaller pieces. He turned Virgil, following where they looked. By the time he saw Patton sitting up there, Virgil was already on top of the fridge, like he would do most of the time, and was already sliding up on top. He frowned in disgust at the dust, but crawled closer to Patton, barely being able to sit up without bumping his head on the ceiling, his back slouching horribly. Patton finished his cookie, thrusting his chocolatey hands towards Virgil. He would normally be hesitant about accepting such a hug, but after missing Patton and practically believing he would never see him again, He scooped up Patton, nuzzling his head into his hair. 

Patton giggled happily, clapping.

“Hiya!” 

* * *

Patton was absolutely fine, except for a slight tummy-ache from the many cookies he had. They tucked him in with blankets and stuffed animals, his face and hands cleaned. He recounted his journey, and how he somehow was able to avoid their notice many times until he was able to slowly climb up to the cookies. He wouldn’t get into how he got on top of the cabinets since it took Virgil’s long limbs to climb all the way up there, and there were no chairs around to help him, but they just chalked it up to him being a ninja. They lightly scolded him, but other than that, they spent the rest of the time with him snuggled up to them. Now, each side made sure to always glance at the top of everything, at least once an hour when Patton regressed.

**Author's Note:**

> "IT'S SO CUTE, PATTON JUST HANGING OUT THERE OH MY GOSH CAN YOU IMAGINE VIRGIL HAVING HIS HOODIE PULLED UP AND PATTON JUST POPS HIS LIL HEAD UP AND IS LIKE "SURPRISE" AND SURPRISES THE OTHERS not virgil, he knew, but for the others he was stealthy lil cutie” -Little_R
> 
> If you get anymore, I'd be glad to hear them. I may start combining some since I already have a good amount from Little_R :P.


End file.
